Chaos (SnO)
Summary Chaos (イプシロン, kaosu) is a 2nd-Generation (第二世代, dainisedai) Angeloid, Type Epsilon and the first major antagonist introduced, after the Master of Synapse. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | At least 6-B | At least High 6-B Name: Chaos, Epsilon Origin: Sora No Otoshimono Gender: Female Age: Less than a month old Classification: Second Class Angeloid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Acausality (Kept her memories after the timeline was resetted), Energy Projection, True Flight, Dream Manipulation, Absorption and Power Absorption (Can absorb other Angeloids as well as their powers, absorbed the memories of Hiyori Kazane, she can absorb regular life forms as well), Healing (Whenever she absorbs someone), Shapeshifting | All of the above, Reactive Evolution, Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation | All of the above, has the powers of base Ikaros, Nymph and Astraea. Attack Potency: Country level (Stronger than Ikaros, matched Astraea) | At least Country level (Immensely stronger than her base) | At least Large Country level (Far stronger than Pandora Ikaros, Pandora Nymph and base Astraea, held her own against Pandora Astraea) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed base Nymph, kept up with Astraea) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Far faster than her base) | At least '''Sub-Relativistic (Faster than Pandora Ikaros. Blitzed base Astraea before Pandora Ikaros and Pandora Nymph could react. Countered every shot of Pandora Ikaros's Artemis with her own) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human, likely Class 25 '(Stronger than Ikaros) | At least '''Class 25 '(Stronger than base Astraea) | At least 'Class 25 '(Stronger than before) '''Striking Strength: Country Class | At least Country Class | At least Large Country Class (Stronger than Pandora Ikaros) Durability: Country level (Took a massive beating from Astraea and Ikaros) | At least Country level, possibly higher (Survived a shot from the Zeus cannon, which is Synapse greatest weapon and as such far superior to Ikaros Melan. According to Nymph, even Pandora Ikaros would be unable to break through it) | At least Large Country level (Took several attacks from Pandora Ikaros without a problem, only Pandora 2 Astraea could seriously damage her) Stamina: Extremely High. Second generation Angeloids are supposedly superior to first generation Angeloids in every aspect. Also the first generation angeloids were designed not to sleep, and the second generation was designed to be greater. Range: Hundred of metres | Same as above | Planetary Standard Equipment: Her wings | Apollon bow, Chrysaor and Nymph´s radar Intelligence: High. She can analyze her opponents and exploit their weak points, such as Astrea's weak ranged game or Ikaros's dedication to her master. Weaknesses: Chaos is mentally unstable, and can´t control her feelings. Absorbing too many reactors will cause her to become unstable and self destruct. Key: Base | Pandora | After absorbing the Melan Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) Esdeath's profile (Strongest forms were used. Speed was equalized) Category:Perception Users Category:Characters Category:Sora No Otoshimono Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Illusionists Category:Dream Users Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Bow Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Tier 6 Category:Robots Category:Reactive Evolution Users